To Suffer
by Heaven1yHands
Summary: Because Bloodstone is uncaring, unlawful, and unkind. Though the things that happen here aren't half as bad as the going-ons in Wraitmarsh. Not SparrowxReaver. Male Sparrow- but very later on.


So after countless hours of watching my boyfriend play Fable II, I for some reason had inspiration to write this story. Pretty random actually; and it's quite explicit. The beginning of this piece takes place in Bloodstone just so you know. Quite an interesting place.

Also- Fable does not belong to me. Only the characters that you don't recognize do- and this plot, even if it is random.  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~****

The copper tang of blood hung in the air of the formally joyous walls of the whore house as the assassins stomped their way across the creaking wooden floors, slashing blood from the formally living clientele laid in pieces amongst various places in the building. The women of 'The House' sat quietly as the Assassins finished killing of every male figure in the vicinity. They knew better than to run and scream- not that it would matter in the long run anyhow, there would be no one willing to help them in this time of need.

"Are you quite finished yet?" A calm voice spoke above the laughter and cheers from the assassins. All men turned to look at the brave soul that dared uttered a peep in their presence. The ebony haired woman, her emerald eyes almost glowing in the dimly lit space, emerged from the back corners of the room, uncaring of the pools of blood she stepped in on her way to the other women in the middle of the room.

How dare she speak knowing that they can slice her head off with one swing of their swords? The woman did not even flinch as the men turned their steely glares towards her as she sat herself calmly in a rundown chair that creaked when she sat her weight upon it.

"You've managed to kill our boss and all of our male customers in the house, a bit of overkill I would speculate, but that has nothing to do with the current situation we are in at the moment." She uncaringly picked at her nails as she waited for the men to respond to her little outburst. She heard nothing other than the women who whispered as silently as possible to the other.

She smiled a small smile to herself as she looked around to all of the assassins who now yielded to her words. She had more influence over these heartless mercenaries than she thought she had. She continued before the brutes lost their attention, "What I am saying 'gentlemen' is that your work is done here. I see no reason for you all to stay- I'm sure you _contract_ or however you conduct your business is finalized and you can go about your merry ways to your little _guild_.

I am just asking for your leave is all. I am getting quite tiresome of all of your gloating of killing these men who were too drunk or too weak to defend themselves anyhow. If you are quite finished would you all make your leave so the other women and I can clean up your… mess- that you've made?" She turned her attention to the most terrifying-looking of the bunch; obviously the one with the most intimidating mask would be the leader of the group. "Am I correct?" she finalized with a sly smile on her lips.

The leader of the assassins smirked to himself (though the others couldn't tell that with the mask) as he looked at this woman. She wasn't any random prostitute you could find from the streets of this unlawful town. She actually had a brain with intelligent thoughts; how else would she know about the Assassins Guild and the contracts one uses to strike a deal with their employers. He could tell by the way she dressed that she also had quite a bit of gold with her dress that actually reached below the ankles and covered her arms, though a good bit of cleavage could be seen with the off-the-shoulder style that was becoming quite popular these days.

He looked from the woman to his companions, then to the group of women when a pair of silver eyes and messy brown locks tied in a messy pony tail caught his eye. The girl was a small thing, young as well by the looks of it. This night was getting better by the passing seconds.

He responded, "Actually Miss, our contract isn't quite complete yet; you see- our employer made themselves quite specific of the job they required to be done." The man briskly made his way over to the woman whose smirk was wiped off her face when he roughly hoisted her up to a standing position by the arm causing the women who still sat quietly in their bundle gasp in fear. Yes, this is what made his job all the worthwhile, having others fear you; it made him feel all the more powerful.

"You see, he not only wanted the owners of this shit-sty dead, but he seems to be a bit lonely in his manner all alone and wanted a bit of… 'Company' shall we say-" He brought his voice low enough for the woman to hear, "I'm sure that you and Reaver have already been acquainted?" His smirk grew as he watched her face angrily contort into a frown. He threw her to his flunkeys who laughed as the woman struggled in their grip. "Make sure our _employer_ gets her safe and sound and the contract will be complete boys." He said victoriously.

He quickly made his way to the group of women and took up the young girl with the strange eyes and hoisted her onto his shoulder. The other men understood his actions and cheered him on as they took their catch to get their hard earned pay.

"No, you don't want her- she's not a whore, she's just the house cleaner!" The women protested as the men drug her out of the building.

The man ignored the woman as he took his prize- the young girl gave one last look before she was taken to wherever her captor was planning on going. The woman let out a growl as one of the bigger men hoisted her onto his shoulder as they took up to the rooftops- their destination of course to the biggest hill that held the Bloodstone Manor.


End file.
